


Cradle of Death

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired By American Horror Story, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mr. Jingles - Freeform, Multi, Richard Ramirez - Freeform, ahs 1984, mfm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Richard's sold his soul to Satan for the "Lazarus syndrome". He can die, but he won't stay dead. A life for a life, in order to come back, he has to have a soul(s) in reserve. What better way to feed his need for blood and power, than the camp of nightmares "Camp Redwood".Paranormal enthusiasts go in but they never come out, alive that is. Zara and her crew want to find proof of the so-called hauntings at Redwood, and get exactly what they're looking for and so much more!Ghosts, a serial killer, deranged fugitive, and a satan worshiper, Zara and company have no clue what they've gotten themselves into. It's a fight to stay alive, as none of the players in this game ever wins.Richard and Zara, love wasn't what either of them came there for, but it's exactly what they found. Can she help him turn away from his wicked ways, or will she become his next victim?





	1. Chapter 1

"Shh... be quiet."

Our team of six, four professional and two amateur paranormal investigators, are camped out in the woods. We're watching for any signs from the spiritual world. We move as a unit, together or not at all.

No wandering off alone, you stay with the group and so far that rule has served us well. I haven't lost any investigators in my seven years of dealing with the dead.

It's been thirty-five years since the second massacre at Camp Redwood, and an additional 14 years since the first slayings. 

Plenty of investigators and people looking for a fun night out on All Hallows Eve, have supposedly ventured onto the grounds and were never seen again.

We're documenting our excursion into Camp Redwood, with the hopes of putting to rest the whispers of this place being haunted.

I have a special link to the other world, as I can communicate with the dead. A psychic if you will, and I wish that I couldn't but you play the cards that you're dealt.

"See anything?" Whispers Nolan from beside me.

"No, and it's too quiet."

"Right, which is odd. We should have picked up on something by now." He replies.

With all the alleged deaths, this place should be brimming with activity.

"I have an idea, why don't we go off by ourselves that's guaranteed to get things stirred up."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know... maybe a makeout session?"

"Sex sounds good." I state,

"Yeah, okay."

Breaking our one and only rule, we head off into the night. Flashlights lighting the way, we end up with my back against a tree. 

My arms circle his neck, as I'm lifted so that my legs straddle his waist. His tongue makes it's way past my lips, teasingly drawing out my lust for him.

His fingers drifting lower caress the junction between my thighs. Setting me back on my feet, an axe splits the tree where my head was.

"Gotcha!" I state, throwing salt at the apparition.

A hellish scream comes from it before it disappears.

"Did you get it?" I ask giddy with excitement.

"Hell yeah." He states, as the camera pans the area.

"Why are you hiding?" I inquire. I can now feel their energies and it's a whole host of them. 

They're not showing themselves but I know that they're there. "Come closer." I state.

"No, we don't want that." Whispers Nolan harshly.

"We're protected."

"That girl just tried to chop your head off."

"Yeah, she's a bitch."

That comes from the guy with the shoulder-length hair, slender build, and dark features.

"Shut the front door." I state quietly.

"What?" Asks Nolan.

The sinfully sinister smirk from Mr. tall dark and handsome has rekindled the fire below.

"Who are you?" 

"Does it matter?"

Hell yes...

"Yeah, if you're going to be near me and my team, then I think introductions are in order." Nolan states, taking my hand in his.

The stranger's eyes linger on our hands, before tossing his cigarette.

"Nice to meet you Richie, I'm Zara." I state, offering my hand.

His dark eyes wander slowly over my body, before returning to meet my gaze. He doesn't seem disturbed by my ability to read him.

"NIce to meet you too Zar." He responds, ignoring my hand.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask the same of you." He responds.

I love his voice and the way that his eyes seem to undress me. A visual caress of my skin everywhere his eyes land.

"We're paranormal investigators."

"You have your evidence, now leave." He demands casually.

"We have as much right to be here as you do." I state, not caring for his attitude.

"I like you Zar, so this is my final warning. Leave..."

I like what I'm seeing also so...

"No."

We're all quiet awaiting his response.

"It's your life, do with it what you will." He says, disappearing into the woods.

"Now that was weird as hell."

I agree, but attractive and different is my type. And his voice... all he has to do is speak, and the panties are coming off.


	2. Chapter 2

We're locked in the cabin, with every precaution known to the paranormal world. Sigils on the door, walls, and floor to keep the spirits away. Spells of protection, amulets, salt, and burning sage.

An all-nighter, all of us are awake. No service out here, we play games and other activities to keep us from falling asleep. 

Replaying the recording over again, Nolan joins me on the bunk.

"Does this face look familiar?"

We'd done our homework, researching the murders and lives of each victim.

"Montana Duke." The bitch tried to decapitate me.

"Yep and we got her pretty pale face right here. She's kinda hot too." 

"Sex with Casper is overrated."

"Yeah, and you would know. Who are you to crush my dreams?" He counters.

"It was an incubus, not a ghost." I correct him.

"It's the same thing, they're both not alive."

"One's a demon and the other used to be a human. There's a difference..."

"Either way, you screwed it."

"It wasn't like I summoned it, it came to me."

I'd had a recent attachment, that I couldn't get rid of. After a while, I didn't want to get rid of it.

I enjoyed the visits and became addicted. I'd locked myself away in my apartment, refusing invites and visitations.

Nolan saved me, he helped me to get rid of the thing. We unofficially became a couple soon after.

"You don't need an excuse to hump "Hatchet Face".

"And I'm not looking for one." He says, moving closer to me. 

His kiss comforts me, reassures me that everything is going to be okay.

They don't know it but somethings not right.

These spirits aren't nice. I've met a few angry spirits on my hunts but these are bloodthirsty. They resent the fact that they're dead.

"We've been at it for three days and the only thing that we have is the Montana girl."

"Yeah." 

"There might not be anything here."

A few of the group are in agreeance that we should move on. I don't want to but I know that we should.

This is going to put us on the map, secure us a reality series on a major network. 

So, I become the voice of reason.

"They're here, I know it. We just have to stimulate them."

"I don't think that I'm comfortable with fondling a ghost."

"We'll split up." I offer.

"Wait... wait... um... no. We never do that." States, Greg.

"This is the only way, two groups of three. We'll be safe." Nolan explains.

He's the only one that's privy to my concerns. "Greg, Dana, and Emil will be together, and Nolan, J'akiah and I will make up the other group." 

"Uh no, I'm in your group." Greg states matter-of-factly.

He's been with me for a long time, one of the first to join my team. We were together on many hunts, just us in the beginning.

"You're one of my best investigators, you should lead the other group." I admonish, pulling him off to the side.

"Don't play with me. I know you better than anyone here. What the fuck is going on Zar?" Voice lowered, he's latched onto my arm.

"These spirits are different."

"I know. Ghosts hide but not like this, they're waiting for us to split up and you know it."

"Let's give them what they want, then." Releasing my arm roughly, he scoffs at my statement.

"Do we not mean anything to you? I'm dispensable, is that what you're telling me?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

I don't know how to even begin to tell him. I'm embarrassed at having to stoop so low, as to put us all in danger. 

"We didn't get the contract."

"What?"

"They want something different. They're tired of the same shit. Reactions to random taps, and voices that only the cast hears."

"Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"We're getting the fucking contract that's what we're doing."

His hands extend towards me and his fist clench together.

"If I die... I am so haunting the shit out of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg's refusal to go off into the night without Zara has me heading the other group. A late-night stroll through the outdoor showers, it's insanely quiet. 

The click of Emil's camera is loud in the silence. "Anything yet?" Inquires Zara over the headset.

Making our way past the shower to the office, a loud bang from the cafeteria can be heard. 

"We got a sound from the cafeteria, we're gonna check it out."

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

Venturing off from our destination, a light from in the distance distracts us.

"What the hell." Says Emil.

"Zar, you got someone in the office?"

"No, Greg and J'akiah are with me."

"Well, a light just came on in there."

A dark shadow can be seen before it disappears quickly. "There's definitely someone or something in there."

"Okay, check it out together." She replies.

Another noise from the cafeteria and we're all frozen in place, looking at each other. "What?" I ask, just as freaked out as they are but trying to hide it.

"I vote on checking out the office first." Says Dana.

"Yeah, maybe it's that dude that was slinking around a few days ago." Offers Emil.

"Fine, you two go check it out and meet me back at the cafeteria.

"You know the rules." States Dana.

"Yes, and as a lead investigator I can modify them at will."

"Let's make it quick." Says Emil, taking her hand.

Watching them as they make a quick dash for the office, I glance back at the cafeteria. 

I do a double-take as I thought that I saw a face in the window. Checking to make sure that they've made it safely into the building, I head towards the kitchen.

Dark and definitely not my best idea, I try to turn the lights on and get nothing. Shining my flashlight around the large space my video camera follows the light.

It seems like forever before Dana and Emil exits the office and are headed my way.

Giving up my post by the entrance, I go deeper into the room. A low moan directs my steps to a storage area.

The sound gets louder and increases as I draw closer. Hesitating for a moment, I take a deep breath before opening the door.

Two guys one behind the other, pounding away. "Oh, I'm sorry." I state, trying to close the door.

An invisible force pulls me into the room, and the door slams shut behind me.

The one that was being rammed seems embarrassed. Stocky, built and strong looking I try to keep my eyes from drifting lower.

"My... my...my... look what we have here." The man that was doing the giving steps in front of the other.

Dick and balls still out, they're watching me with interest.

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." I state, keeping my eyes on them as my hand searches for the doorknob.

It's locked... "Who goes first?" Asks the tall domineering man with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I'm out, man." Says the younger guy, as he disappears right in front of my eyes.

It's just the mountain and me, his crooked grin frightens me more than the thought that I'm about to be violated by a ghost.

To be continued...


End file.
